Race to Valentine's
by saphira404
Summary: Determined to get her hands on her sexy but cold neighbor before Valentine’s Day, Kagura is ready to try anything. Sessh/Kagura one shot.


**RACE TO VALENTINE'S**

A/N: Deciding to write a little something in honor of Valentine's Day I came up with this. It's a funny AU one shot in Kagura's POV. Enjoy! Oh and by the way OOC warning.

_Summary: _Determined to get her hands on her sexy but cold neighbor before Valentine's Day, Kagura is ready to try anything. Sessh/Kagura one shot.

I can still remember the day I saw him for the first time, well it's not hard considering it's the same day I moved into our apartment complex. Having landed my dream job, and therefore receiving a nice raise in my paycheck, I treated myself to a lease for a fantastic apartment.

Since I had stubbornly refused my friends' help and decided to move all my stuff in my new apartment by myself, it took me most of the day. As I slowly and painfully dragged my last suitcase up the stairs, since of course the elevator just had to act up the day I moved into the building, I suddenly felt someone pry the heavy luggage out of my hand.

I was about to turn around and yell at the 'thief', but when I turned around the words caught in my throat. The most unbelievably handsome man had taken hold of my suitcase. Without saying a word, the tall silver white haired stranger started walking up the stairs effortlessly taking my hefty luggage up with him. I followed behind him, silently grateful because I was exhausted. Who knew moving could be so damn tiring?

To my surprise the mysterious gentleman stopped at the third floor and walked all the way to my door before dropping my luggage without care.

"How did you know I live here?" I asked a little apprehensive, for all I knew the guy could be a creepy stalker. But stalkers couldn't be that cute, right?

"It is the only vacant apartment in the building. Besides anyone sound of hearing could have heard the annoying ruckus you have been doing since this morning by dragging your belongings up the stairs." He said not even bothering to turn around to look at me. I know that to some extent he was right I had been making tons of noise, but the way he made it sound was a little exaggerated.

"My name's Kagura by the way. Thanks for the help…" I trailed off trying to ask him for his name in a casual way.

"No need to thank me, you were merely in this Sesshomarou's way." He said before taking a set of keys out of his pocket and to my surprise opening the door to the apartment right next to mine. I was living next to the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on. Can a girl be any luckier?

"Yeah well thank you Sessh. I guess I'll see you around" I said with a bright smile. I would be damned if I did not do my best to get along with this guy.

"My name is _Sesshomarou_. You would do well not to forget it" He said as he finally turned around but unfortunately only to glare at me. Well at least he was looking at me, it counts right?

"How could I ever forget you name Sesshy?" I asked amused feigning innocence. I knew exactly what he meant but it didn't mean I didn't want to tease the guy I had just started developing a crush on.

"I meant that you should refer to this _Sesshomarou_ as such and not by using ridiculous nicknames you come up with" He said getting slightly flustered. Seeing him get all worked up like that, I could not help but dissolve in laughter.

My reaction prompted Sesshomarou to take refuge in his apartment and slam the door shut. I could not suppress a smile from gracing my lips as I dragged my suitcase in my new apartment. I was going to have so much fun with my dear neighbor…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the following six months I desperately tried to have Sesshomarou ask me out. After carefully observing him, I knew he was single and did not go out much. I tried a great deal of things to get him to notice me, but it did not seem to work at all. Even my irresistible trademark half smirk, my great sense of humor, and of course my great looks did not work! This guy was seriously tougher to get to than anyone I had ever tried to seduce before, not that there had been that many men in my life, mind you. In fact the last two years I had been working so hard to get my dream job, that I had completely neglected the romantic side of my life.

One day as I walked around my apartment I landed in front of my calendar and realized in astonishment that Valentine's Day was merely a week away. I almost fell in despair. How could it be that a girl as attractive and smart as me would _once more_ spend this special day alone! No, this year I decided that it would not happen to me. I was going to get matters into my hands and get a date for Valentine's Day, and I knew exactly who I wanted: my cold, antisocial, stubborn, condescending neighbor.

I wanted Sesshomarou and I would get him. In order to get Sesshy I knew I was going to need to be more forward. Simple smiles, loving glances and greetings would not be enough to get a man like him. No, I needed to grab him and shake him. In order to do so, I decided to devise a fail proof plan. it may seem like an aggressive technique, but I only had seven days left! I decided not to wait a second to put my plan in motion.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**DAY 1: Operation Sugar sugar**_

Rummaging for a vey long time through my cupboards I finally managed to get my hands on the apron I had received as a house warming gift, to my surprise the apron was nestled between pots and the pair of red heels I had borrowed from my friend Kagome. Guess she'll be glad to know I was the one who had them all along…

To be honest I was a disaster in the kitchen, but I also happened to be a great actress so I knew I would be able to pull off my plan. Grateful that I still had some instant pancake mix, that I knew I could pass up for flour, I meticulously applied white powder to my apron, to make it look as if I had been baking.

After making sure that I still managed to look cute despite my dusty apron, with a bright smile on my lips, I went out of my apartment. Taking a deep calming breath I knocked on Sesshomarou's door. It did not take long for him to answer.

If he was surprised by my visit, his calm deep golden eyes did not betray it. On the other hand, I was _speechless_. The reason for my shock was that Sesshomarou was standing in front of me in only a pair of tight light blue jeans, nothing else.

Taking deep breaths once more I managed with great efforts to tear my gaze from his bare, expansive, flawless, soft looking but I was sure rock hard… well you get the point fantastic bare chest and abs. I looked up and noticed a faint note of amusement in Sesshomarou's eyes, or maybe I was imagining things. In any case considering that his long hair was dripping wet, I inferred he must have just gotten out of the shower. Darn if only I had knocked a few minutes earlier I might have been treated to a better show. Shaking my head to rid my mind of my lusty thoughts, I smiled brightly before lifting a plastic measuring cup I had also managed to find somewhere in one of my cupboards.

"Hello Sesshy. I was in the middle of baking cupcakes when I realized I did not have enough sugar left. Could you please give me just a cup or two?" I asked sweetly.

"No" Sesshomarou simply said his beautiful eyes not leaving mine.

"What do you mean no? I asked nicely and said please didn't I?" I asked surprised. I cursed as I realized my plan had not taken account of Sesshomarou's negative personality. "Come on it's just a cup or two, it's nothing" I insisted.

"Then if it is nothing, you can do without it" He said already extending his arm to close the door in my face. I quickly placed my foot in the door's opening, effectively blocking Sesshomarou from closing it.

"I can see you don't know much about baking. Not enough sugar would ruin my cupcakes" I said shaking my head softly as if scolding a child. Okay to be honest I myself knew next to nothing about cupcakes. The only thing I knew about them was how to eat them in record time.

"Kagura" Sesshomarou said.

My heartbeat increased. He had just said my name for the first time and it was a sweet as I knew it would be. To my surprise Sesshomarou extended his clawed hand towards me and reached towards the collar of my shirt. Instead of touching my cheek as I had hoped he would, Sessh retrieved none other than the price sticker on my apron. I cursed mentally. Couldn't Hojo remove the freaking sticker before he gave the apron to me? Knowing that idiot he probably wanted me to be able to exchange it in case I didn't like the print of the apron.

"Considering the amount of take out you order, I am led to believe I know a lot more about cooking than you do." Sesshomarou told me as he tugged on the price sticker and tore it away. "Besides I do not have sugar. This Sesshomarou does not bake, and I drink my coffee unsweetened. Now leave me be" Without another word my neighbor pushed me back and quickly and safely shut the door in front of me.

I cursed profusely. '_Operation Sugar sugar'_ had been a failure. Just as these thoughts were going through my head, I heard a faint chuckle coming from the other side of the door. I could not help but feel a surge of happiness inside me. I had made Sesshomarou laugh! Well at least I thought I did. No, I knew I did, I was not a lunatic like my father Naraku and I did not hear voices. Besides as I replayed my conversation with Sesshomarou I realized that in order to know my eating habits, he must have been keeping an eye on me. Well it seemed that I did not leave Mr. Anti social so cold after all…

_**Operation Sugar sugar**__: Semi success_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**DAY 2: Operation Ego boost**_

I always took for granted the fact that men would never pass up opportunity to show off in front of a girl. I think I read in a magazine that it was in their genes to try to show that they would be an acceptable mate and a good provider or whatever.

Based on this belief, the next day I had decided to give Sesshomarou an opportunity to show off in front of me. I was sure he was going to be flattered that I had come to him to help in a matter women were "supposed" not to know anything about: plumbing. In truth I knew my way better around a toolbox than a kitchen, but of course my dear Sesshy did not need to know this detail…

Not wasting any time, sauntering happily I made my way to Sesshomarou's door. Managing to fake a slightly concerned and concerned look on my face I knocked.

"What do you want?" Sesshomarou asked coldly. It seemed that we were back to his usual coldness.

"My kitchen sink is leaking" I said. Of course I did not specify that it was thanks to the nice tug I gave using a wrench. "Do you know anything about plumbing?" I asked Sesshomarou.

He stayed silent for a long time, but suddenly Sesshomarou spoke "I guess this Sesshomarou could help. Wait here until I go look for what will be necessary". Without another word Sesshomarou walked back inside his apartment. The fact that he had closed the door behind him, as if he did not want me to see what was inside hurt me but I knew it would not take long until I would be granted free access to his personal space.

Since Sesshomarou was taking a long time, I cursed the fact that I had not told him I had everything needed for the simple repair in my toolbox. But I figured I could let it slip, after all I had successfully managed to lure Sesshomarou into helping me and into stepping foot into my apartment. Once he would step in it I was not going to let him leave my side. To think that I thought I was going to need a whole week to seduce him. It seemed that I would indeed finally have a date on Valentine's Day.

I looked up as Sesshomarou opened his door, to my surprise no tool in hand.

"Here." Sessh said extending towards me a piece of paper that I took. "Tell them I recommended you, they should give you a discount for it" Without another word, Sesshomarou closed the door and disappeared back in his apartment.

I looked down to the piece of paper in my hand that Sesshomarou had just given me. To my surprise and anger, I realized it was none other than a business card for a 24/7 plumbing service. I stomped my foot in anger and cursed profusely. This time I was not even rewarded by a chuckle from Sesshomarou.

I cursed once more. Damn that Sesshomarou, we had just made some major progress just the day before. Every time we took a step forward it seemed Sesshomarou was determined to take two steps back. I was very angry because of my failure, but deciding not to leave things on a negative note, I went home to repair my sink and plot for my next Operation…

_Operation Ego boost: Complete failure…_ Actually scratch that. I just realized that my dear neighbor went uncharacteristically out of his way to help me. Maybe Sesshy knew nothing about plumbing and instead of embarrassing himself, decided to refer me to competent people. After all Sessh even asked me to mention him in order to get a discount.

_**Operation Ego boost**__: Slight success. Slowly but surely getting there…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**DAY 3: Operation Good companion**_

A thing that I had noticed about Sesshomarou was that he always seemed so lonely. My next plan was to show him that I could help take some of his loneliness off.

Set on my plan as soon as I got back from work, instead of going to my apartment I knocked on my next door neighbor's door. Since I already was well aware that Sesshy spent most of his evenings at home, it did not come to me as a shock when he opened the door to his apartment.

"Good evening Sesshomarou" I said cheerfully.

"Kagura" he acknowledged. I was sure that the fact that he, albeit a little too sternly, greeted me meant we were making progress.

"I was in a hurry when I left this morning and forgot the key to my apartment inside it. The manager said he would come open my door for me when he gets home. Unfortunately Mr. Sagara will only be able to drop by in a few hours." I said trying to mask my self satisfied expression. I was sure this plan would not fail. Sesshomarou's loneliness coupled with the 'damsel in distress' scheme would force him to invite me to spend the next few hours in his presence. And then seducing Sesshomarou would be a piece of cake.

"I fail to see how this Sesshomarou is concerned" He dared ask me staring right into my eyes. At this point I had to struggle to keep my temper in check. After all getting mad at Sesshomarou and beating him up would lead to naught. But I was sure he was purposely ignoring me and pretending not to be interested in me.

"I need a place to stay in the meantime and you need company" I said darting my eyes to the side to stare at the inside of his apartment.

"You are wrong wind witch" Sesshomarou told me. I did smirk at the fact that contrary to the previous times, he had yet to try to close the door and leave little old me behind.

"Am I? You can admit it I could be useful" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Indeed." Sesshomarou's sudden admission caught me off guard. I had not expected for things to be this easy; therefore, when Sesshomarou stepped aside and allowed me to enter his apartment I felt a small twinge of apprehension in my stomach.

"No need to be so tense" Sesshomarou said as he walked past the hall and if his apartment was constructed the same way as mine, and headed towards the living room.

"I'm not!" I protested stubbornly, hoping that on our first evening together things were going to go perfectly.

To my surprise once we reached the living room area none other than an old woman I had seen a couple of times in our apartment building before. I was pretty certain she did not live in the building, but I had seen her several times since the day I had moved in six months ago. I almost exploded in anger. What was that old woman doing there the day of Sessh and my perfect evening together?!

"Kagura this is Miss Kaede" Sesshomarou said before putting on his coat. He must have sensed my surprise and confusion because Sesshomarou explained the situation to me "Since you wanted to make yourself useful and claim to be able to alleviate loneliness why don't you keep her company until Sagara comes to unlock your door?" Sesshomarou asked walking towards the door of his apartment.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked him surprised and horrified at the idea that my plan had once more dreadfully backfired.

"Out." He answered not elaborating on the subject before exiting his apartment.

"Child is very nice of ye to keep me company" Kaede told me smiling. I groaned in exasperation but decided to make the most out of the situation. At least I had successfully been admitted into Sesshomarou's apartment. Knowing how dog demons are territorial I knew it was a major step in our relationship. And he did ask me to entertain one of his guests, isn't it on the job description of the perfect mate? I knew I was not letting that stubborn dog indifferent!

As much as seeing the progress in our relationship felt great, I still would have like better to spend my evening with Sesshomarou and not some old human. Frowning I sat on the armchair facing the couch where Kaede was sitting. I peered at the old woman for a long time before asking "What exactly are you doing here?"

She chuckled as if mocking me before answering "Sesshomarou's mother pays me a little something every month to keep an eye on him. Of course he hates it, but he can not go around her wish for me to visit her precious son at least once a month to assess how he is doing and of course inspect his living situation"

I wondered if she meant she was some sort of glorified baby sitter. I shook my head, someone as proud and independent as my Sesshy would never stand to be scrutinized like this. Then again it sure as hell would explain why he literally bolted out of his apartment.

"So you've known him long or what?" I asked her.

"The only reason why Sesshomarou can not send me away is that I was the one who used to change his diapers not so long ago…" Kaede said chuckling again.

I smiled evilly. Did Sesshomarou have _any idea_ the incredible source of information he had left me with. I was sure I was going to LOVE spending my evening with Kaede and I would enjoy even more the many stories she was going to tell me on my future boyfriend…

"Really that's interesting. What can you tell me about Sesshy?" I asked getting up to sit right next to the old woman. I was not about to waste my opportunity.

"Child make me some teas, and I shall tell ye all you wish to know" Kaede said. I grinned and hurried to fulfill her request.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even if things did not turn out the way I had intended, my day had still been productive. Well, Kaede had pretty much strengthened the image I had of my Sesshomarou. Smart, athletic, antisocial, cold, determined, loyal all those could equally qualify the man I had set my views on.

The piece of advice Kaede had given me when it came to getting Sesshomarou was still ringing in my ears when I went to bed that night: _The way to a man's heart is his plate_.

Even if it was not in my direct advantage I was already planning my next operation on this advice. In order to win this battle and therefore the war I probably would have to call in reinforcements, but that was okay I knew who to call.

_**Operation Good companion**__: Not a waste of time…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**DAY 4: Operation kitchen take over**_

Cooking had never been one of my forte, actually very far from it. Proof of that was the fact that I used most of my kitchen cupboards as storage space…

I had been ecstatic when Kaede had told me the previous evening that Sesshomarou's favorite dish was a fancy French thing called '_Bœuf __bourguignon'_, but my happiness quickly vanished once I went online and started reading the recipe. It looked like a mix between a magical potion and simple gibberish. But I was not going to let my lack of cooking skills deter me, no I had a trump card and I was going to use it.

"What do you mean you can't help me? You better get your butt right here and in less than an hour" I screamed in the phone receiver.

"Come on Kagura I'm exhausted I just got back from work and today my boss kept on giving me extra work. Word is that she and her boyfriend broke up and she's been miserable and taking her frustration on us" My friend Kagome whined.

"You owe me" Was all I said. And it was true. Throughout the years of our friendship I had helped Kagome out a lot and now that I was asking for some help in return she denied me? No, I was not going to let that go.

"Remember in ninth grade when Abi and her gang tried to kick you ass? Who beat them up to a pulp for you AND even almost got expelled from school?" I asked sweetly. I could already taste victory on my tongue; guilt tripping Kagome had always been so easy.

"Fine fine. I'm on my way I'll bring everything" She said grudgingly.

"Thanks sweetie" I said before hanging up. I breathed deeply everything was set in motion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why don't you take cooking classes already? Mama did offer to teach you for free. After all you can't live on take out and frozen processed food" Kagome said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well you can thank Mrs. Higurashi for the offer, but I'm not interested in learning how to cook at all" I said as I observed Kagome stirring a pot above my stove.

"Are you going to be done soon?" I asked her with a yawn, casting my eyes over tot the pot where beef and vegetables were so slowly simmering.

"Cooking takes time! Especially French recipes. If you really want to impress that guy, you'll have to wait." Kagome retorted angrily. Maybe the fact that I had been pressuring her to put together the best meal possible in the shortest amount of time was getting to her nerves.

Once my friend was done I set the table beautifully. As I headed towards Sesshomarou's apartment I heard Kagome ask me "Is it really okay if I stay?"

"Yeah yeah. I want you to meet him, and as much as I'd love to eat alone with Sesshy, it would look too much like a set up if it were only the two of us present at dinner. Therefore you should stay" I assured her.

Leaving Kagome behind, I hurried next door. After knocking at Sesshomarou's door for a while, I feared that he would not be home. As the door finally opened instead of his cold but sexy eyes, I was greeted by another set of amber orbs.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the silver haired man standing in front of me. The pair of twitching dog ears I noticed at the top of his head intrigued me. By his resemblance to my Sesshomarou I could tell he was a member of his family, but he was a hanyou, how interesting… That's when it hit me. Kaede had mentioned that Sesshomarou had a younger half brother… Inuyassa… Inayash… I remembered he was named something around these lines.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking wench?" he asked me crossing his arms over his chest. I instantly disliked that guy's attitude.

Just as I was about to utter a sharp retort Sesshomarou appeared behind who I supposed was his half brother.

"Kagura what could you possibly want today?" He asked me. To my surprise he sounded neither cold nor annoyed. Actually he even looked relieved to see me, how strange.

"My friend and I were cooking dinner when we realized there was too much food. So I was just wondering if you would like to join us for dinner." I asked sweetly before adding more dryly than I intended "Of course he is welcome to come too"

"Keh! As if I'd want some of your cooking" Inu…whatever said with a pout. What was up with that guy?

"As you can see my brother is heartbroken and has therefore decided to come cry at my feet. I am sure dinner with the two of you would delight Inuyasha" Without another word Sesshomarou shoved his brother forward and slammed his door shut.

"Feh! I wasn't even crying. Guess I have to help you eat your food now" Inuyasha said as he stared over my shoulder with a strange look on his face.

"No really don't feel compelled to…" I started to say.

"Don't listen to her you're welcome to join us for dinner". To my surprise I heard Kagome's voice interrupt from behind me, when did she get here anyway?

I was about to scold Kagome when I noticed the enamored glance she was giving none other than Inuyasha For god's sake was everyone going to find their perfect match before I did?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As much '_fun'_ as it had been to see my friend fall in love with my Sesshy's younger half brother, dinner had been a disaster for me. Not only Sesshomarou did not accept my dinner invitation, but his brother had been too busy giving Kagome disgusting love struck looks to give me any juicy detail on my Sesshy. Well at least by the way they were devouring each other with their eyes; I could infer that unlike me, Kagome was not going to spend Valentine's Day by herself…

_**Operation kitchen take over**__: Absolute complete failure_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**DAY 5**_

I was sitting on my couch once more reading 'Pride and Prejudice' and sympathizing with Elizabeth Bennet, when I heard frantic knocks on my door. Surprised that someone could come disturb me at such a late hour, and heedless of the revealing short white see-through nightgown I was wearing I opened the door. To my greatest shock none other than Sesshomarou was standing on my door mat.

"Can I come in?" He asked me a seductive smile on his lips. My insides melted to goo and my knees became quite unsteady.

To distraught to answer I simply stepped aside and welcomed him in my apartment.

"I am sorry to disturb you at such a time, but what I had to say could not wait anymore. I do not know how else to say this, but Kagura you drive me crazy. Not a single second of my days goes by without me thinking about you" After speaking Sesshomarou reached for me and crushed me in a tight embrace. I could feel his erratic heartbeats thump against my breasts.

Slightly pushing himself away from me to tenderly press his lips to my forehead Sesshomarou added "I have been trying my best to avoid you and pretended you do not affect me, but I am done pretending. Kagura I love you and I want you. I want you as my mate, my wife, as the mother of my children".

My dog demon neighbor then lowered his head to seize my lips in a searing kiss. It did not take long for me to eagerly return Sesshomarou's kiss. In truth all my daydreaming had not done justice to how wonderful the union of our lips would feel.

"What do you say?" He asked breathlessly as he released me.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to answer… _I woke up with a start_. Of course this just _had_ to be a _dream_. Well, to be honest I'm not surprised, Sesshomarou never quite seemed like the type to make frantic midnight love declarations, but it still would have been nice to feel this wanted…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After turning in bed for a good hour I decided to give up. There was no way I would be able to get any decent sleep with these dreams about my neighbor.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror of the vanity in my room. I looked quite pathetic; I could already see some bags developing under my eyes due to the lack of sleep and unlike in the perfect dream I just had my hair was in disarray and my beautiful nightgown was just an old T-shirt. I huffed in annoyance all this because of an enraging dog demon.

True enough Sesshomarou was not any man, as NO other ordinary man would have been able to captivate me at first glance as he did. But still the way I behaved around Sessh was ridiculous. He could so easily get to me and make me behave like some inexperienced schoolgirl approaching her first crush.

No that just wouldn't do. I, Kagura am not the one who should chase after him, no just like in my dream HE should be the one knocking at my door. I knew I was deluding myself, the percentage of chance for Sesshy to do such a thing was ridiculously low.

That's when I decided I had enough. For the past six months despite all my efforts I couldn't get his attention, so what made me believe a week of schemes would change that? My plans were no use, Sesshomarou was after all an infuriating stoic guy. I chuckled as I thought to my self that even if I stripped to my underwear and knocked on his door, Sesshy would probably send me away. Oh my heart why did you betray me like that? Any other man would have given into me by now!

No enough was enough I decided to stop making a fool of myself and simply give up on Sesshomarou all together. In order to stick to my resolution I decided to slightly change my routines just to be sure that I would not run into Sesshomarou anymore. After all people do say "out of sight, out of mind" I just hoped it would work on me and that I'd be able to get over Sesshomarou.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**DAY 6**_

As I entered my apartment building getting ready to spend another Friday night at home alone, I was greeted by none other than my stoic crush, who I had decided to give up on the previous day. Why do the Gods have to torment me so? And to think that I had went through the trouble of purposely coming home later than usual because I knew that I usually came back home at the same time as Sesshomarou did.

Deciding to keep my cool I picked up my mail and simply nodded in Sesshomarou's direction before hurrying to my apartment. If he was surprised by my unusually stern greeting, Sesshomarou did not say so.

Standing in front of my apartment's door, just as I fished out my key out of my purse I felt a hand take rest on my shoulder. I quickly turned around ready to push away whoever my attacker was with a strong gust of wind. But once I noticed that none other than Sesshomarou was standing a few inches away, looking amused and surprised, even if his usual deadpan facial expression was in place.

"Yo Sesshomarou" I said trying to sound as casual as possible. It wouldn't do if he was to realize that his light touch on my skin had set me ablaze.

"Aren't you respectful today?" He mused aloud.

"Is there something you want?" I asked in surprise.

"You have not bothered me since the day before yesterday" He simply answered, not even blinking. Could he have… missed me? No, it wasn't the time to get my hopes up… but then again he did touch me. Inu youkai are usually renowned for their distaste of physical contact, another territorial thing I guess. And when it came to incarnating the definition of extremely territorial dog demon, no one I was sure could do it better than Sesshomarou.

"I was busy and I had better things to do. Aw did you miss me Sesshy?" I could not help but tease him. So long my previous resolution to also act coldly towards him…

"Hardly" Sesshomarou snorted before quickly entering his apartment and leaving a puzzled me behind.

As much as I wanted to ponder on his suspicious behavior, I decided to let it be. After all I had a bottle of dry Riesling to open and a box of dark chocolate truffles waiting for my questing fingers. Both were of course presents I had made to myself for Valentine's Day. Just because I didn't have anyone did not mean I couldn't celebrate like everyone else. And since I had bought enough wine and chocolate I decided to start the celebration a day early.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While I was enjoying my third glass of sweet wine I heard my phone ring. As soon as my pointy ear was positioned against the receiver, I heard a loud squealing sound and knew that Kagome was the one who called me. Or rather the excited and therefore annoying version of my childhood friend.

"Kagura guess what?" She yelled in my ear. Strangely every time Kagome is excited she starts talking very loud, which has always been extremely annoying.

"You are going on a date with Hojo and are therefore joining Sango in the dark force and won't be coming to my singles only gathering tomorrow" I said in one breath.

"You know because of your negativity, Sango feels really guilty about going out with Miroku tomorrow" Kagome scolded me. I wanted to voice my satisfaction at hearing that, but it only would have lead to another one of Kagome's lectures, for which I was hardly in the mood for.

"Anyway you weren't far from the truth. Actually I won't be dropping by your place tomorrow… or rather I hope I won't have to because I am going out with Inuyasha. Ever since we met we've been talking on the phone non stop and things have been going great between us" Kagome said happiness dripping from her words.

Life is so unfair! Kagome had two guys TWO running after her, but since she was not interested in either Hojo or Kouga she remained single. And then she just meets Sesshomarou's brother and everything sails smoothly. How can she be such a man magnet?

I sighed and instead of focusing on my negative feelings I congratulated my friend. In truth I was happy for Kagome I wanted her to be happy. Even if it meant I was the only remaining single girl out of our group of friends… really pathetic. What was the matter with me anyway? Maybe I should tone down my negativity, enroll in the 'anger management and seeing the positive side of life' classes Kagome had recommended for me… hum maybe not.

"So how are things between you and Sesshomarou going?" Kagome asked me. Unlike other people, me included, who normally would have gone on and on about their date or their new guy, Kagome immediately shifted the attention off of her and towards me. I sometimes wonder how someone as selfless as her could survive in today's society, guess Kagome was lucky to have me to look out for her.

"Things are dead" I answered with a shrug before gulping down the rest of the wine in my glass.

"What! Why?" The way she asked it was pretty funny; she made it sound as if Sessh and I were dating or something…

"Because he's not interested" I admitted.

"Where did you get that idea from? Based on what Inuyasha told me his brother is very interested in you" Kagome tried to assure me.

Not that I didn't want to believe it, but based on the first impression Inuyasha gave me of himself, he was not a good judge of character. Besides how could I trust the words of someone who could wolf down huge amounts of food in record time and ask for more, while at the same complain about the poor quality of the food? After all the hanyou had almost single handedly eaten the food Kagome and I had cooked a few days ago. Even I he later claimed it had been the worst meal in his life…

"Well that's all very nice, but I've got to go. Call me on Sunday and tell me everything about your hot date with doggy ears, okay?" I teased Kagome. I could already picture her blushing brightly.

After I hung up with Kagome I could not help but ponder on what she had told me. No, I scolded myself. I had to stick to my decision to leave my sexy neighbor alone.

As I slipped under the covers of my bed I could only hope that unlike the previous night I would not be plagued by dreams of Sesshomarou. After all as surprising as it may seem, I did need my beauty sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**DAY 7: V-day**_

One of the things I love most about Saturday is that I can sleep in if I want. Simple peace and quiet greeted me as I woke up. After doing some much needed clean up, I showered and changed into comfortable couch potato attire consisting of faded good old sweatpants and a pullover I had 'borrowed' from an ex boyfriend years ago.

As I lounge on the couch getting ready to watch a marathon of some ridiculously stupid, but oh so addictive, dating reality show, I heard someone knocking at my door.

I looked at the digital clock on my side table and seeing that it was five fifteen, wondered who it could be. After all I was sure that at this time both Sango and Kagome had to be getting ready for their dates.

I opened the door and was left speechless. None other than Sesshomarou was standing on my doormat, a paper plate containing two chocolate frosted cupcakes in hand.

"Wow I thought you hated sweets and didn't bake" I said. I could have smacked myself. Here he was at my door and this was all I could say?

"This Sesshomarou did not bake them. And I still do not care for sweets. Someone delivered them to me as a Valentine's Day gift." He explained.

Wait what? I figured that he either inferred I had sent them, or meant to give me his Valentine's Day _leftovers_. I surely wasn't going to eat them, for all I knew some crazy stalker might have poisoned the cupcakes or something…

"What, your brother isn't here to play vacuum cleaner and eat what someone took their time cooking for you?" I asked harshly.

"This has nothing to do with Inuyasha. I merely thought you might enjoy a cupcake" He said evenly.

"Is that really why you're here?" I asked suspiciously. Why on earth would Sesshomarou suddenly become considerate? This was strange.

"Forget I dropped by." He said turning around and taking the succulent looking cupcakes with him.

"Wait" I said leaning forward to take a hold of Sesshomarou's arm. To my surprise he did not shrug off the hold I had on him. Strange maybe contrary to what I thought Sesshy was not very territorial for a dog demon after all.

"You can't try to run away simply because I'm teasing you. I didn't even slam my door in your face yet" I said with pouty lips.

"So be honest, why are you really here?" I asked. As much as I loved staring at Sesshy's fantastic long silver hair, seeing his face would have been better.

"I simply thought you might be lonely and would enjoy some company" he said still not turning around.

"You are a strange man" I said smiling happily.

"I have been called worse" Sesshomarou said turning around. I was beyond pleased to see a smirk gracing his lips.

"So I take it there's one for each of us" I said pointing towards the cupcakes.

"I told you this Sesshomarou does not care for sweets. They are both for you" He said extending the plate towards me.

Instead of looking at the pastries, I stared right into Sesshomarou's eyes before speaking "You're sounding as if you're giving them to me as a Valentine's Day present or something…." I tried not to sound hopeful at all.

"If I were… would it be a problem?" He asked me smiling. I was dazzled. I eagerly answered his smile as I kept singing in my head V' for Victory and V for Valentine's Day!' I had completely thrown away my previous ludicrous idea about giving up on Sesshomarou. Where had it come from originally anyway? Oh yeah something stupid about him not being interested? Stupid idea

"You know" I interrupted myself to scoop some chocolate frosting on one of the cupcakes before sticking my finger in my mouth. "Milk would be great with these." I finished giving Sesshomarou an open invitation to my place while hoping that the milk I had bought quite some time ago, had not gone bad yet…

"You know" Sesshomarou said imitating me by tasting some of the frosting in the same fashion as I did. "A kiss would be even better"

I did not even have time to register his words that Sesshomarou had dropped the paper plate and cupcakes to bury his fingers in my hair and bring my face closer to his. Before I could react, Sesshomarou had his lips pressed firmly against mine. I sighed in pure happiness and Sesshomarou took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in my mouth. As our kiss deepened I raised my hands to cradle Sesshomarou's face tenderly.

After we broke apart, I could only mutter a silent prayer that our past kiss had not been another dream. After all my imagination had been extremely productive these past days…

"What is it?" Sesshomarou asked me. I wondered if he had noticed my thoughtful face and was worried I had not appreciated his forwardness.

"Nothing… just did you really have to drop the cupcakes?" I asked pouting looking down at the ruined pastries.

"I just kissed you and all you can think about is ruined cupcakes? What a blow to a man's ego" Sesshomarou said evenly. His deadpan expression coupled with his humorous remark made me dissolve in laughter.

"I think I know how to make you feel better about yourself" I remarked once I stopped laughing. I inched closer to him and stopped mere inches from Sesshomarou's awaiting lips.

"First clean up the sugary sticky mess you've made in front of my door" I said sternly pointing at the smashed cupcakes on my doormat. Well I did need to make him pay for the long long too long time he had made me wait, before finally giving into me.

I looked up at Sesshomarou's shocked eyes and leaned forward to quickly press my lips to his. I smiled as I felt Sesshomarou return my kiss. After we broke apart I took a step back into my apartment.

"Once you're done. You can come see me" Not waiting for Sesshomarou's answer I closed the door in his face.

I pressed my ear against the door, attentively listening to what my neighbor was doing. To my relief I heard him go back to his apartment then come back to sweep my doormat. Glad to see that he had listened to me, I hurried to my bedroom in order to change into nicer clothes. After all the fact that Sesshy was going to drop by was a celebration, and I would not celebrate wearing my couch potato clothes.

Just as I emerged from my bedroom I heard loud knocks on my door. I smiled brightly as I opened the door. I was not surprised to see my dear neighbor standing there staring straight in my eyes.

I did not say a word as I stepped aside to allow my Sesshy to step into my apartment, nor did I comment on the fact that Sesshomarou too had changed clothes. Well well well didn't he look all groomed for our first date?

As I took in the wonderful image of my neighbor on, who I had fantasized for so long standing in my apartment I could only think of one thing: _Victory is so very sweet!_

_**Operation pretend to give up on Sesshomarou**__: Absolute complete success_ I knew I just had to play hard to get and he would give in eventually!

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, and that you'll enjoy your Valentine's Day. Don't forget to leave me a review!


End file.
